


Lazy Mornings

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, Married Life, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Stan and Patty relish their mornings together.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lazy Mornings

Two years of marriage later, and Stanley still awoke to the sound of Patty’s humming as she made coffee in the kitchen, and it always made him smile in a way that was unfitting for the early morning hours.

Despite that perfect start to each day, what followed was not always the same. Sometimes it was a day he had to head into work and face the half-an-hour commute, and he was desperately drinking down his coffee and sparing his last seconds to kiss her goodbye as she too got herself ready for work.

Other days, it was a lazy Sunday in which they both woke up a little later than usual, and she would bring their mugs into the bedroom and they would cuddle close and sip their drinks in comfortable silence as it drizzled outside.

Or, a morning like that one, a rare day in which neither of them had to go into work, giving them a full day to spend together, which most of their friends who were married would joke was hell, they were perfectly content to spend an eternity together, if possible.

Patty was making coffee in the kitchen, wearing one of Stan’s t-shirts and her favorite pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms, and the sight of her swaying hips as she hummed a familiar tune, probably some song from the radio, made Stan break into a grin.

She hadn’t noticed his presence and an uncharacteristic glimpse of mischief came over him, creeping up behind her and grabbing her waist, making her let out a shriek, turning around to hit him on the shoulder, caught breathless by surprise.

“You asshole!” she cried, but she was laughing. “You scared me half to death! I could have spilled hot coffee all over myself.”

She pouted at him at that, and he chuckled, kissing the pout of her lips.

He wasn’t expecting it when she slipped her hands up his shirt and scribbled her short nails up his sides, making him jump and let out a laugh.

He gave her a pleading look, but Patty didn’t fall for it one bit. She smiled innocently back at him before pinching at his ribs, and his knees buckled, nearly sending him to the floor as she tickled him, recalling all of his worst spots all the way back from when they were just dating and she discovered how ticklish he was during a makeout session, and had spent the past few years teasing him with that knowledge.

“Patty!”

“Yes, Stan?”

“Please, stop!” he giggled, grabbing for her wrists.

“I’m just getting my revenge for you scaring me, love.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Are you really?”

“Yes! So very sorry!”

She stopped, giggling along with him as he caught his breath, and once his hands had stabilized enough, she plopped the mug of coffee in them, just the way he liked it, the way she made it every morning, and she pulled him in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

It was the kind of morning he would look forward to for an eternity.


End file.
